robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Terror Turtle
Team Terror Turtle was a team that competed in Robot Wars. They fought in the two most recent UK Series, as well as Extreme 2, of Robot Wars with the Heavyweight Terror Turtle and the Middleweight Steel Sandwich. They had previously failed to qualify for Series 5 and 6. However, despite entering seven competitions with their robots, the team only won one battle, Terror Turtle in particular losing all five of its battles. The Team The team came from East Sussex, but because the captain John Frizell was originally from Canada, Terror Turtle represented Canada in the Commonwealth Carnage in Extreme 2 and the Third World Championship qualifiers in Series 7. Team Terror Turtle are in fact the only Canadian team ever to compete in Robot Wars. John Frizell originally competed alongside his son Jacob, and in Series 7, his son Zacky as well. In 2016, John Frizell was joined by Jonathan Swan, and students from the University of Brighton, as recommended by Ian Watts. Charles Hoile would go on to apply for the 2017 series with an original design, but did not qualifyhttp://slick.productions/2016/11/10/the-fall-sunny-dispositions-and-robot-wars/. Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 7 Series Record Extreme_terror_turtle.JPG|Terror Turtle (Extreme 2) Terror_turtle.JPG|Terror Turtle (Series 7) Terror Turtle 2016.jpg|Terror Turtle with The Hatchling (2016 Series) Steel_Sandwich.JPG|Steel Sandwich (Extreme 2) Steel sandiwch.jpg|Steel Sandwich (Series 7) Outside Robot Wars File:Terror_turtle_jpg.jpg|Terror Turtle as Terry Turtle at Techno Games. Bulldog_team-1140x760.jpg|Bull Dog, which entered the BattleBots reboot Creepy Crawlies.jpg|Creepy Crawlies Surprise.png|Surprise, the team's featherweight otto.jpg|Otto, the team's autonomous beetleweight otto2.jpg|Otto 2, the team's autonomous beetleweight chopper auton.jpg|Chopper, a 1lb autonomous spinner Boudicca beetle.jpg|Boudicca, a Beetleweight rammer tracks bot.jpg|Tracks, a line-following robot Car Car.jpg|Car-Car, a Beetleweight wedge Spider autonomous.jpg|Spider, an autonomous 1lb Antweight The tick autonomous .jpg|The tick, a 1lb autonomous rammer The turtle photovore.jpg|The Turtle, a Photovore The team also entered Techno Games, entering a weaponless Terror Turtle as Terry Turtle, competing in the Football tournament in the 2002 series with Bugs Buggy. John Frizell continued to compete in the Roaming Robots circuit with a featherweight named Surprise. He also competed with a variety of robots at Robogames in America, notably winning the gold medal in the 2009 and 2010 Autonomous Beetleweight competitions with his robots Otto and Otto 2. The team also participated in Scrapheap Challenge, competing in the Giant Archery competition at the Scrapheap Challenge Roadshow at 2007 Bodelwyddan Medieval Festival as The Ballistics, narrowly missing out on a place in the final. John Frizell teamed up with Ian Watts from Team Big Brother for BattleBots 2015, entering a robot named Bull Dog, but they were on the reserve list and did not get to compete in the main competition, ending up fighting Stinger: The Killer Bee and Splatter in a three way rumble. Frizell and Watts returned to BattleBots in 2016, on a team with various British students, including team member of Terror Turtle, Charles Hoile. They entered Creepy Crawlies, a five-piece clusterbot, with each robot wielding a set of horizontal crushers. Creepy Crawlies suffered a destructive loss at the hands of Son of Whyachi, despite surviving longer than Ultraviolent. The team that entered Creepy Crawlies, captained by Kelly Smith, has since disbanded. References External Links *Terror Turtle Facebook page *Charles Hoile's robotics blog Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Teams that competed in BattleBots